


Apple Bloom and the Major Arcana of Ponyville

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess), Shatterpath



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple Bloom begins to learn about Zecora's tarot deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18-23 March 2012  
> Word Count: 1705  
> Written for: [](http://winter-wrapup.livejournal.com/profile)[**winter_wrapup**](http://winter-wrapup.livejournal.com/) 2012  
>  Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Summary: Apple Bloom begins to learn about Zecora's tarot deck.  
> Spoilers: Consider all currently aired episodes of Seasons 1 & 2 fair game in this fic series, even if not in this story.  
> Warnings: No standard content warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Lauren Faust, Hasbro Studios, Studio B Productions, and The Hub. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", The Hub, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: When we signed up for [](http://winter-wrapup.livejournal.com/profile)[**winter_wrapup**](http://winter-wrapup.livejournal.com/) , we expected to have a lot of fun. Little did we know that we'd end up getting each other for our assignments. Out of 30 people, we got each other. What are the odds? LOL! At first, we thought we'd do something for each other that would remain a surprise. And then, in January, [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) got the fantastic idea of drawing a strega deck for me of the denizens of Ponyville and Equestria. It ended up being a joint effort, as I helped her come up with the ponies and changes to the cards, and then she helped me start to map out the story that would go with the cards. Eventually there will be the full set of cards, a full story depicting the creation of the deck, as well as a "book" that gives definitions and descriptions of all the cards, just like a regular tarot deck might have. We've had a lot of fun with this project, and intend to keep having fun as we continue to finish it.
> 
> And I must say that it was really rather difficult to get Zecora's rhyming speech patterns down easily, so I apologize if some of her dialogue seems stilted or cheesy because of the rhyming.
> 
> Dedication: Our muses, for always being there in the end…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

"Zecora? You in there?"

Apple Bloom's voice echoes in the empty cottage, but no reply comes. She wanders around to see if the zebra was somewhere else, but finds no sign of her. She begins to wander into the forest, trying to remember some of the paths that Zecora likes to take when she goes herb collecting.

After a few minutes of following the path they'd taken the previous week while searching for meadowsfoot, Apple Bloom begins to wonder if she's gotten her days mixed up somehow. This is supposed to be the day for their regular study sessions, and she hates missing out on anything she can learn from her new friend.

She stops and heads back toward the cottage, hoping that her friend will be there. As she comes closer to the door, Apple Bloom can hear something from inside. The faintest hint of shifting light beneath the mostly closed door confirms that somepony is definitely inside. She comes up close and lightly taps a hoof on the door.

"Zecora?"

Again, there's no answer, but there's also no change in the low murmurings coming from within. She eases the door open just a bit with her hoof, peeking in to see what's going on.

Zecora is standing at the table, her rump to the door. Apple Bloom can see that she's studying something on the table, but she has no idea what it is. A delicate sniff of the air introduces her to a spicier incense than she's ever smelled before. The beeswax candles that Zecora has come to favor, thanks to Twilight Sparkle's welcoming gift, add to the interesting smell, as well as explain the flickering light.

Apple Bloom takes a cautious step into the room and nudges the door closed with a hind hoof. She waits with a greater patience than she's ever felt before; it only lasts a moment or two as she falls under the spell of Zecora's soft words. Coming closer to the table, she can see several brightly colored cards spread out on the surface. Without thought, Apple Bloom stretches out a hoof toward the closest card.

"Apple Bloom, no!"

The sound of Zecora's startled, imperious voice stops the young filly from actually touching the card, and she lowers her hoof sheepishly.

"Sorry, Zecora," she replies, feeling the flush of embarrassment heating her cheeks. "Ah know ah'm not supposed to touch without permission, but ah got caught up in yer chantin' an' all. What're ya doin'?"

"Silent movement you have learned, so an explanation you have earned." Zecora steps back from the table, and Apple Bloom follows suit. "Early you have appeared, but it is not as I feared. Time steadily moves toward the future on silent hooves."

Confusion crosses Apple Bloom's face for a moment, and then she smacks a hoof against her forehead. "Ah forgot that we got outta school early today. Ah _am_ here early, ain't I? Sorry 'bout that, Zecora."

"No apology is needed when my words you have heeded. Tell me now, Apple Bloom, how you came to sneak in my room."

"Ah knocked an' called for ya, but ya didn't answer. Then ah went looking on that path where we found the meadowsfoot last week, but ya weren't there neither. When ah came back, ah could hear the chantin' an' see the candlelight. Ah called for ya, but ya didn't answer, an' ah kinda let myself in. Ah'm sorry for that, Zecora."

"You were wise to search without, but I never left, have no doubt. But we have other things to learn, things for which you clearly yearn," Zecora replies as Apple Bloom's eyes slide toward the cards on the table again. "You wish to know their origin, and that is where we will begin."

Zecora motions toward the fireplace, prompting Apple Bloom to put on water to boil for tea. The regularity of their schedule helps toward calming her curious mind from its dizzying speeds. The zebra adds a few fragrant leaves to a pair of cups. When the water boils, Apple Bloom fills the cups, then hops from hoof to hoof as the tea steeps.

"With all this energy, one might think you've an allergy."

The gentle rebuke calms the young filly quickly. She grins and blows on her tea. "Sorry, ah'm just excited, that's all. Ya know ah love it when ya teach me this stuff."

"This is true, my young friend, so here is my story right to its end. In the land where I am from, magic beats in us just like a drum. The cards you see are from that land, they intrigue but will you understand? Just like with my walking stick, explanation here will do the trick."

Apple Bloom sips her tea and watches intently as Zecora uses her magic to lift and shuffle the deck of cards. She fidgets, wanting to touch them, but knows better than to do so without permission. "So what're they used for, Zecora?"

"The world is full of invisible signs, offering wisdom to any so inclined. When studies are learned, their secrets are earned. Of these cards of seventy-eight, the first twenty-two for you will be great."

"Seventy-eight cards? Yer deck don't look that big! How do ya remember all of 'em?"

"Memorization is the key here, but personal association also helps the seer."

Apple Bloom watches as the deck is shuffled while Zecora chants again in her native tongue. The first card rises up to hover in the air between them.

"This first card is your initial tool, to many practitioners, it is known as The Fool. The Fool is on a journey, of that you can see, preparing for travel and always busy. He carries a stick with a kerchief on it, carrying within it all he can fit."

"Why, that sounds like Derpy Hooves!" Apple Bloom says with a grin. "She's always flying around Ponyville with her mailbag filled with important stuff fer everypony."

As she speaks, a second card begins to appear next to the first. Everything Apple Bloom says is rendered in this spectral card.

"She's always out an' about early in the morning, makin' sure that she can get everypony's mail to them when they need it. Ah cain't count the times ah've been helping Mama an' Pa on the farm, an' there's Derpy checkin' the mailboxes an' sayin' hi. Why, ah could remember that meaning any day!"

"Your words hold a ring of truth, a trait so admirable for such a youth," Zecora says with a grin.

The card from her deck returns to the table, while Apple Bloom's card of Derpy Hooves decorated like a fool disappears in a puff of smoke. The next card floats to hover between them while Zecora sips at her tea.

"The Magician?" Apple Bloom asks, looking at the card. "There's lots of magical stuff in that card, but different from the things you've been teachin' me to use. This looks more like the stuff that Twilight likes to use, an' maybe Princess Celestia. Ah don't really know how the princess uses magic, but ah've seen what Twilight does, so can we stick with that?"

"Whatever coaxes the spark from the ember is what will help you remember. What else in this card can you find that will help to keep its message in mind?"

"Well, Twilight wouldn't be outside to do her magic, she's always in the library. An' she don't use none of these fancy things, but she's always got torches an' feather quills around to help her out. But ah know that she's really scary when she gets all involved in her magic an' stuff. Does that work, Zecora?"

"A fine description you have found, imagination in you does abound. Take a look at this next card and guess, who do you know that resembles The High Priestess?"

Apple Bloom stares at the card for a long moment, and then smiles and laughs. "Why, this looks like you, Zecora! Ah know ya like to stand out in the forest an' salute the moon at night. An' ya've always got yer walkin' stick when you go wanderin' in the far reaches of the Everfree Forest."

As she speaks, this card also appears between them. The image is of Zecora in her golden baubles, carrying her staff and staring up through the bare branches of the trees in the Everfree Forest. The crescent moon in the cloudless sky is surrounded by the pinprick points of stars and shooting stars.

"Oh, Zecora, it's beautiful." She pauses for a moment, then prances happily in place. "Do ya think I could remember all the cards if I found ponies here in Ponyville that shared the same traits?"

Zecora smiles at her enthusiasm and turns to rummage in a trunk across the room. "That is a distinct possibility, as your descriptions show your clear adaptability." She pulls out a small pouch from the trunk and brings it back to the table. "Take this deck with you and study it well, discover your meanings if you wish to excel. And on the next time we meet, we'll discuss your choices over a tasty treat."

Apple Bloom takes the pouch and reverently puts it in her saddlebag. "Thank you, Zecora. Ah'll be ever so careful with these cards." She takes one last fond look at the card depicting her version of The High Priestess before it fades away. "Ah'm gonna go home an' start studyin' right away."

"Farewell, my eager young friend, go off to your studies and chores to tend."

As soon as Apple Bloom leaves the cottage, Zecora turns to study the spectral card still hovering there, now joined by the two previous cards Apple Bloom's imagination created. She smiles as the physical versions of all three appear on the table next to her own deck. Rummaging in the same trunk again, she pulls out a pouch that matches the color of Apple Bloom's eyes perfectly. The three cards find their way into the pouch, then into the trunk.

"When all is said and done, this perfect gift you will have won. Until such time as we are through, I'll keep this deck a secret from you."

  


To see [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) 's gorgeous artwork, check out the following links ::  
[the full 22 inked cards](http://shatterpath.deviantart.com/gallery/36216473)  
[the 3 completed and colored cards so far](http://shatterpath.deviantart.com/gallery/36218290)  



	2. One Week Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date Written: 6-7 June 2012  
> Word Count: 1554  
> Written for: [](http://multific.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://multific.dreamwidth.org/)**multific** 's Finish It Ficathon 2012  
> Summary: Apple Bloom begins to learn about Zecora's tarot deck.  
> Spoilers: Consider all currently aired episodes of Seasons 1 & 2 fair game in this fic series, even if not in this story.  
> Warnings: No standard content warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", the characters and situations depicted are the property of Lauren Faust, Hasbro Studios, Studio B Productions, and The Hub. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", The Hub, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: When I signed up for this challenge and included this story as an option, I knew I'd be updating only as far as [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/) had the cards drawn and finalized. Trust me, this project will continue until we get all of the cards completed, both drawn and written. So color me surprised when, after the poll was set up for which story I'd finish for this challenge, this one won by a landslide. It was kind of crazy, to be honest, just how popular this idea ended up being. LOL! I'd kind of wanted a couple of the other ideas to win, mainly because I was having minor attacks of the hives at the thought of working on Zecora's rhyming speech patterns written again. I _hate_ writing rhyming patterns, but I do it for Zecora. Reluctantly. Whoever came up with the idea that she speaks this way is not very high on my good list, you know? LOL! .
> 
> Dedication: Our muses, for always being there in the end…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath**

Apple Bloom prances happily through the forest toward Zecora's hut, eager to begin her latest lesson with the Zebra. As she nears, she can hear Zecora singing, but can't quite make out the words. Rounding the last curve, she finally sees her friend pulling weeds from her little garden.

"Afternoon, Zecora!" she calls out.

Zecora glances up, spitting out her mouthful of weeds into the basket nearby, and returns the filly's broad smile. "It is my young friend, I believe, unless these eyes of mine do deceive."

Before Apple Bloom can reply, Zecora motions for her to head inside before going to dump her weeds in the refuse pile. Once inside, Apple Bloom settles into making tea for herself and her friend. The regularity of their routine helps to settle the giddiness playing along her nerves. When Zecora finally enters the hut, there are two mugs of tea waiting on the table, alongside the borrowed pouch of cards.

"Tell me what you've done this past week. Have you found the answers you seek?"

Apple Bloom nods and pulls out the cards carefully. She takes a deep breath and shuffles through the deck to find the specific ones she wants, turning them over on the table.

"Ah only studied three of the cards this week," she finally says. "We had some issues with the carrot fields that needed the whole family to fix, so ah didn't have a lot of extra time. Ah hope that's okay."

"When each card you learn, a great reward you will earn."

Apple Bloom considers that for a moment, then smiles and nods. "Ah guess yer right, Zecora. It doesn't matter how long it takes me, just that ah learn it all, right?"

Zecora nods and takes a sip from her tea before levitating the first card Apple Bloom has pulled from the deck. She studies it a moment, letting her own knowledge of it come to the forefront.

"So, when ah was lookin' up the information for The Empress, ah wasn't sure at all who it fit at first. Ah thought of Ma, but that wasn't quite right. An' Granny Smith certainly didn't fit it, not anymore. It ain't like she can have any more foals, ya know?" She pauses for a sip of her own tea as Zecora nods, then says, "An' then it just hit me. The most creative pony ah know is Rarity. She's always makin' such pretty outfits an' stuff. Whenever us CMCs go visit her, she's always makin' something an' has all of her tools floatin' around her, ya know? Especially the needles an' threads. An' she treats every single one of her creations like they're her foals or somethin'."

While she describes her own rendition of the Empress, Zecora's magic allows the card to materialize next to its counterpart. Rarity wears a faint smile as she stands in the yard behind her shop, needle and thread floating magically around her and shining in the night sky. When Apple Bloom stops talking, she stares at the pair of cards for a long moment.

"Ah know that Rarity can be kinda intense sometimes, but ain't that the way it's supposed to be with artistic types?"

"You have hit the meaning of this card on the head, around those who create we must lightly tread."

Apple Bloom nods and takes a last look as the created card fades into nothing and its mate returns to the table. The next card floats up between them, and both study it for a long moment. Before the filly even begins to speak, Zecora knows that there is some sort of story behind the filly's hesitation to describe it.

"You have explained your views of The Empress, but what meaning does her mate, The Emperor, stress?"

"Ah'm not sure ah got this one exactly right, Zecora, an' ah may need yer help with it," she finally says, then takes a sip of her tea before continuing. "Ya see, Rarity fits The Empress, even if she ain't never had any foals. An' just like Ma didn't fit that card, ah didn't think Pa would fit this one." She sighs and flushes slightly. "Is it wrong that ah see Spike when ah think of The Emperor?"

"If it feels right, Apple Bloom, then keep your smile bright."

"Ah just thought about how he loves Rarity, like they're meant to be together. She even flirts with him like they should be together, too. But The Emperor's also supposed to be strength, an' support, an' rules, right? That's totally what Spike does for Twilight, even if he's just a baby dragon. He helps keep her schedule an' her studies in order, an' she can trust him with anythin'. We can all trust him like that."

Zecora nods and motions toward the pair of cards with her muzzle. The first thing that appears is the library that Spike and Twilight live in. The leaves have a definite fall tinge to them, and Apple Bloom can almost smell the wood smoke that accompanies that time of year. Spike stands in the foreground, scroll and quill readily in hand, a thoughtful expression on his face. Apple Bloom lets out a crow of delight and stamps her hooves on the ground in approval.

"That totally looks like Spike when he's takin' a letter for Twilight!"

"Your words are clear when you explain, the rest of the cards on your mind should not be a strain."

Apple Bloom waits for the cards to move again, one returning to the table, the other fading out of existence. She feels a twinge of regret that the images based on her descriptions are so temporary, but knows that she won't forget the meanings any time soon.

"This last one took me a little longer to figure out at first," she explains as she lifts a hoof to touch the edge of the card. "Hierophant is such a strange word. Ah had to ask Twilight what it meant, since Applejack and Big Mac didn't know it, an' ah didn't wanna ask Miss Cheerilee." At Zecora's puzzled look, Apple Bloom shrugs sheepishly. "Sometimes the other fillies an' colts make fun of me when ah ask questions like that. Ah didn't want 'em to tease me."

"I can understand the depths of your fears. No one wants to be tormented by their peers."

Apple Bloom nods slowly and sips at her tea again. She grabs for the tea pot and refills their mugs, still feeling a bit embarrassed by her lack of knowledge. Another mouthful of tea calms her enough to continue.

"After Twilight explained what that word meant, ah felt kinda embarrassed for not askin' Miss Cheerilee. Ah mean, the card totally fits her, ya know? It's all about traditions, an' rules, an' advice, an' stuff like that. An' that's what Miss Cheerilee does for us, she teaches all us fillies an' colts how we're supposed to act. It's a lot more than just our book learnin', that's for sure."

The card begins to take shape in the air between them, allowing a glimpse into the school room. A trio of Apple Bloom's classmates sit in the foreground, backs to the viewer, and watch on as Cheerilee explains a lesson and motions to the blackboard for emphasis. The stained glass window to the left of the card depicting one of her family's beloved apple trees makes Apple Bloom smile.

"So ah guess it feels more right for me to call this card The Teacher instead of The Hierophant. Is that okay, Zecora?"

"To have things you can remember is far better, my young friend, than following the details to the letter."

"An' ah ain't off on any of my meanings either?"

This question has a hint of indecision to it, but Zecora smiles and shakes her head. "Your meanings are not at all a problem, because it's the best way for you to remember them."

The cards react much as their earlier cohorts have done: one returning to the table, the other disappearing into thin air. Apple Bloom shuffles her borrowed deck again and carefully replaces them in the pouch.

"Ah'll try to learn more of the cards for next week, Zecora," she says softly.

"The time taken to learn is up to you, but remember to keep your journey true. Some ponies can spend a year to learn a card; not everypony has that chance, but also should not push too hard."

"Ah think ah understand."

"Would you care now to help me pull some weeds? With two, we can sooner finish it and plant more seeds." Zecora smiles as Apple Bloom dances happily in place for a moment, then finishes her tea. "Go outside and you can begin, you will see what we still need to thin."

Zecora watches for a moment when Apple Bloom heads outside to get the bucket and start weeding. Once she's sure the filly will be sufficiently busy, she turns back to the cards that have reappeared and hang in the air before trunk holding her most prized magical items. She pulls out the pouch containing Apple Bloom's other three cards and slips in the newest additions before returning it again. She smiles broadly and goes to join her young friend in the garden.


End file.
